Of Cats and Women
by Always irritated
Summary: After one of his worst breakups,Lovino wishes for his cat'Spain' to be human.His parents always did say 'Watch what you wish for,it might come true'. Fem!Spain
1. Chapter 1

**Antoinette**

I sat on the little cat bed that my Master,Lovino had bought me. I could still smell his scent on the warm cat bed. I snuggled in deeper,my small collar poked me,suddenly the door slammed open

"Damn Cagna!"Lovino's voice carried through the his small apartment.

His cheeks flushed,un-shead tears held at the corner of his eyes. His jacket un-zipped all the way and his collar shirt un-buttoned at the way down to his stomach,he slammed the door shut and fell on the his bed. Lipstick marks covered the collar of his white shirt.

He smelled of strong wine.

He almost always came home like this,crying and cursing. I got up and stretched. I padded towards my master,jumping up next to him. I put my paw on his soft(Yet hard)head,he turned towards me.

"Spain,am I really that unlikable"He stared at me,

I simply lent forward and liked at his tears,his tears were salty. As much as I didn't like Salty things,my master was sad.

He named me after a country called 'Spain' .

My master wrapped a weak arm around me and brought me towards his chest. Resting his head on mine. He began stroking my soft fur,i purred. Nuzzling into his neck,little red marks littered the sides. My master sniffed softly.

"Spain...Sometimes I wonder why I still try"He whispered. He voice cracked,fresh tears soaked his red tear-stained cheeks.

"Meew"I nuzzled where one of the red marks were.

Lovino snuggled into my fur,and closed his eyes,

"Sometimes...I wish you were a human..Spain"Lovino whispered,closing his eyes.

I green eyes stared blankly,and I closed my eyes,

"_Como quieras,Mi Amo"_

**No one**

A Blue light engulfed the cat. Transforming the Feline into that of a Woman's.

_**Spanish:**_

_**As you wish,My Master**_

_**Italian:**_

_**Bitch**_

_**German:**_

_**God**_

**I hope I got the Spanish right ^.^'**

**So eh? I was looking through my Stories and noticed this and I edited it a little.**

**Gott,I hated today ., 7th grade won the contests between 7th and 8th for a test,7th won and we got to go to the Movie Theater. Left at around 8:30. We got to watch Kung Fu Panda 2(2 hours didn't let us get snacks .* and made us leave our Sack lunches on the bus*Shudders*). After watching that we sit on the hot bus for 20 minutes then left. We got to the park,the Kindergardeners was there,so we had to go almost all the way across town,sat there for 10 minutes and then got off the bus. Stayed at the Park for around 4 ½ hours(Left around 2:00) and man when I got back to school I was mad,I'm never going on another field Trip with them :/ the only good thing is that I got out of class,didn't have to go to 5th or 6th period. Got to Skip 7th and went straight to 8th period and got to talk to my Friends =D=. That's how my day went. I give you a Cyber-cookie if you managed to read all of this...**

**Oh and thank you Scribble for telling me that,i haven't taken Spanish yet and i only really use a Google Translator ^.^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Attempted Humor,OOC!Lovino(D:) foul Language**

Warmth..warmth is all Lovino could think about. He felt arms around his shoulder and over his chest. Legs tangled around his .it confused him,he hadn't stayed with _*****_Lana nor had he gone to another place(Like his Brother)

So who was cuddling him?

He tried to open his eyes,(_tried being the key word) _but they felt heavy and his head hurt like a bitch.

After struggling to open his eyes and finally doing so,he saw the most beautiful person he'd ever saw.

A woman with long brown curly hair fanned out behind her and a little over her shoulder,tan skin that didn't look like those stupid fake tans. One that looked natural. Wearing nothing_(Or at least from what he could tell) _The soft comforter covered her body. Lovino turned bright red.

Don't get him wrong,he's seen several women_(Blame His Grandfather!Damn Pervert)_but it always surprised him when things like this happened. A soft giggle threw him out of his thoughts. Big green eyes stared at him. A large smile on the woman's face,making Lovino jump back a little.

"Aww~your face is as red a Tomate~!"She squealed,hugging Lovino into her chest. Lovino tried and_ utterly failed)_ to get out of her_(strong)_Grip.

"My little Lovi~"She nuzzled _her _Lovi's hair. Seeing him try to get out of her grasp and quickly let him go,making him fly off the bed and land on the floor with a loud

_Thump_

The Italian sat up,rubbing his poor abused head.

"W-who the fuck are you?"He shrieked_(which was totally Manly mind you!) _His Hazel eyes wide

"Eh~you don't remember your wish?"She mumbled pouting,putting her chin on the palm of her hand,the point of her elbow on the mattress of the bed.

"I'm 'Spain'~"She giggled,pointing her thumb towards the leather collar around her slim tan neck.

Truth is,Lovino hadn't even looked lower than her chin but know that she'd mentioned it he looked.

"Don't Lie!"W-where's my Spain!"Lovino shot up,searching everywhere. Under his bed,in the closet,bathroom,Kitchen and even in her Favorite cat bed. She wasn't even there!

Lovino slipped to his knees,the tears fell to his knees.

The only sound in the room was the sound of his tears hitting his disgusting jeans and the soft creaks of his bed and the floorboards. He saw tan feet stop near him,the bed sheets trailed after her.

"Lovino Vargas..I am Spain"She said,her voice strong yet strangely comforting.

He looked up to her face,her features soft and beautiful.

""L-lier"He whispered,sniffing. The woman smiled sadly. She hugged Lovino,his head resting on her shoulder.

"Lovino,My name is Antoinette Fernández Carriedo,and I'm your Guardian Cat"

_***Honestly,i don't know I made the name up .**_

_**I wrote this on Friday(I think) at the time I was watching that Casey Anthony case. I swear lies after lies -.-**_

_**I'm goin' to bed**_

_**'Toll next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Attempted Humor,foul Language **

"M-my Guardian what?"Lovino said,his face still in the crazy woman's shoulder

The woman giggled,

"A Guardian Cat,well it's hard to explain really...oh! It's a person who was originally born as a human but God sent us back to Earth as Animals. A few are picked as cats and other Animals. Like my Friends,one was sent as a bird and the other a dog! It was funny when we met up because those three animals are Mortal Enemies!-" she giggled and began talking about something else that Lovino didn't really care about.

"So...what was the point of her being here?"he thought annoyed

"-and that's how we found Franny under a suspension Bridge~..."The woman smiled

"Wait...what?"Lovino stared at the beaming woman"Look ..."

"Antoinette"She cut in,a smile on her bright face

"...right,whatever,what's that point of you being here?"He asked blankly.

Antoinette pouted

"I'm your Guardian cat,meaning that I'm here to protect you from something that is upcoming in the near future"She explained "But until that time,i have to be around you all the time~"She hugged him again.

Lovino twitched.

"FFFFFFFUUU-"He screamed in his mind

A sudden grumble rang out throughout the small apartment. Antoinette started to giggle

"Someone's Hungry~"Antoinette gushed,smushing her cheeks with her hands"How about I make some Churros,Si ?~"She happily skipped to towards the kitchen not even waiting for Lovino to answer.

The blanket that covered her fell to the ground. Lovino shrieked and covered his face.

"Chigigi!Put some clothes on!"His face bright red

"Eh~but...i don't have any!"Antoinette she wined,crouching down to grab the blanket and pulled it over her covering most of her body.

_**Later**_

After giving Antoinette an black short sleeved shirt and baggy shorts topped off with wearing Lovino's white Apron with a little red Tomato_(Which Antoinette literally hugged_)stitched not the right side of the chest area,she set to work making Churros.

Often having to ask Lovino where several things where,until he said screw it and started to help.

Both working in silence. Antoinette working with a large carefree smile,while Lovino had a small scowl. After making them,Antoinette looked at Lovino

"Awww~You're covered in Chocolate and Sugar~" Antoinette giggled,smiling at Lovino,who blushed and turned away

"L-leave me alone!"He mumbled,scowling at the floor and picked up a napkin and _tried _to whipped off the sweet ingredients and completely missing it.

"You missed it"Antoinette giggled,picking up a napkin and folded it and lent forward. Bending over the small table and whipping off the Chocolate and Sugar. Again Lovino turned bright red_(if that was possible)._

"S-stop doing embarrassing Th-things,dammit"Lovino mumbled scratching the back of his head.

Antoinette gave him a confused look"But...i can't help it,you're too cute~!"She smiled,Lovino literally had to cover his eyes with his hands to keep from letting his eye-balls melt from her smile.

Antoinette stretched,her back popping

"Ah~it feels good to do that"She mumbled smiling,obviously content.

Lovino looked at the clock

10:35 am

Good thing it was Saturday or else he would be screwed.

"Ahaha~We're covered in Ingredients,i think we need a bath,Si?" Antoinette clapped her hands together"One together?" She stared at Lovino with Innocent eyes

"T-together?"Lovino stuttered His face exploded with the bright color that is red.

"Si!" Antoinette Squealed and grabbed Lovino's arm and running towards the Bathroom. Not even getting a chance to answer/refuse Lovino tried to pull his arm out of the Spanish woman's grasp.

**I have no idea how it that ended like that XD**

**I know the Description for a 'Guardian cat' is kinda weird . I'm uncreative. Sue me.**

**Arrivederci ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:(same as other chapters)**

After Lovino was dragged into the Bathroom and forcibly stripped_(S-she's strong,dammit)_

Antoinette threw up the bubbles and giggled. Each time her arms going higher and higher. Going past the line of bubbles.

"K-keep your arms down"Lovino bit his tongue to keep from cursing"*****Damerit"His words didn't even make sense any more. It was his honor code to never cuss in front of a lady_(and he was pretty sure Antoinette was a lady)._

"Eh~but why?"Antoinette giggled innocently.

Lovino stared at her blankly,the color of his face growing.

"B-because..y-you have y-you know..."Lovino stuttered,looking away from Antoinette,who had a curious and confused look on her face.

For some reason to Lovino she looked absolutely Adorable.

He didn't know why either.

He heard splashing and looked up just in time to see Antoinette getting out, _without a towel on._

"Ch-Chigigi!"Lovino quickly dunked his head under the eater. The hot water burned his face.

He was actually afraid to open his eyes under the hot water because one;because well it was _hot _and two;there was soap In it.

He heard a gurgled gasp and was quickly pulled out,

"Oh, Dios mío. Lovi! ¿Estás bien?" The Spanish woman shook the man"Yo lo maté! Maté a mi Lovi!"The Insane woman wailed.

"A-actually i-"Lovino was then cut off.

"You need CPR,Si?"Antoinette then practically threw the 'drowned man' to the floor and for to her knees by him and grabbed his chin and used her other hand to push his forehead down. Her lips grew closer to his,until there was but a centimeter between them the leaned closer and closer-

"VE~FRATELLLLOOOO"

Antoinette opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh,Lovi,you're alive" Antoinette smiled brightly.

"VE~FRATELLOOOO,WHERE ARE YOU! I SMELL CHURROS I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF I HAVE SOME~".

"Ohh~is that Feli"Antoinette smushed her cheeks like she had done earlier."I haven't seen him in awhile~"The woman then proceeded to you know run out of the the bathroom and most likely into the small living room/bedroom.

Leaving a very flustered,confused,dazed and cold Lovino Romano Vargas in the bathroom.

Alone and very very confused.

"W-what the fuck just happened" He asked himself,sitting up rubbing his head.

Lovino decided to leave it be and grabbed a towel,ripping out the stopper and let the bathtub drain out.

"I forgot to grab my clothes,cazzo"Lovino slapped himself in the forehead.

"VE~LOOOVINOOOO~"Lovino twitched,he knew that voice all too well,and then the door burst open_(thanking the gods he's wrapped his towel around his waist)_ stood his brother a small***Grey** cat in his arms and Antoinette.

"Yay I didn't kill him~"Antoinette clapped.

"Ve~you killed my Fratello?"Feliciano had tears in his eyes,his hold on the cat must have tightened

because the animal looked like it wanted to die right their right _now(The poor little bastard,not that Lovino cared)._

"I thought I did"Antoinette declared the answer,smiling.

"Ve?Fratello..you're na-"

"S-zitto!"Lovino shrieked_(totally manly)_

*** I do not when I don't feel like or I can't cuss XD**

***Guess who~**

**Translations(all in order of when was spoken/though)**

**Spanish- oh,my God. Lovi! Are you okay?**

**Italian-Shit**

**Italian-S-shut up!**

**Holy cheese biscuits I forgot about this chapter XDXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: (Look at other Chapters)**

After Lovino had gotten dressed.

Him,his moron of a brother, Antoinette and that weird gray cat all sat in the living room/bedroom.

Feliciano was petting the cat,

"Nee-nee Lou,have you talked to Gil~?"The Spanish woman asked the 'cat' who just mewed .and shook it's frickin head!

"Oh~" Pouting,Antoinette her arms over her chest.

"Lou do you know how to turn into your Human form?" the 'cat' nodded.

She walked over to Feliciano and stared into his _(Closed)_eyes,standing on her hind-legs she put her front paws on his chest and lent forward pushing her mouth to Feliciao's nose.

Not even three seconds later,a bright red light covered the little Grey cat.

The red light resided to reveal an unconscious blonde haired woman,her hair was long and covered her front_(Slightly). _Her head was currently resting on Feliciano's chest. Who was a little pink in the face.

"H-HOLY SHIT!" Lovino shouted,

"Shut up!" They heard next door but ignored it.

While Lovino was freaking out, Antoinette smiled and threw a blanket to the unconscious woman.

"Lovi calm down geez"Antoinette pat Lovino's head,who pulled away and looked towards the window.

"Hmph"

"Mein Kopf..."A thick German accent groaned out.

"Ve~" Tired blue eyes meet golden. Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Ve~Lei é molto piuttosto~!"Feliciano giggles cutely.

"W-was...?"The blonde woman blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around herself"C-can I just get some clothes,please?"

Antoinette shot up and ran across the room,ripping open the dresser.

"You guys are gonna use my clothes again..aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"...*****I hate you people"

*** My favorite thing to say when I'm annoyed XD**

**German-My head**

**Italian- Ve~ she's really pretty~!**

**German-W-what...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: (Look at other chapters)**

"Lou are you almost done~?" Antoinette banged on the bathroom door. The German had been in there for over five minutes.

J-ja I'm almost done"

Lovino's eye twitched.

First a crazy woman claimed she was his cat,the his retard of a brother comes over with his 'cat' and now said cat is in his bathroom.

Lovino seriously need to move away from this town.

The door inched it way open and there appeared 'Louise' wearing a red shirt and baggy blue-jeans.

Something seemed different about her.

"Lou you cut your hair!"Antoinette gasped pulling at the blue-eyed woman's hair that was now only chine-lengthened.

Oh...Lovino knew that.

Feliciano got closer to Louise,

"Ve~you look really pretty,Lou~"Feliciano catapulted himself at the German woman,who fell backwards.

"Veee~~"

"U-um"Louise's face turned red.

If she hadn't been in such a compromising position with his little brother,Lovino would have laughed.

"O-oi let my brother go!" Lovino quickly pulled the moron away from the German on the moon-colored carpet "You moron! You can't keep going around and tackling people! That's how people take advantage of you!"Lovino yelled at him,flailing his arms around.

"Veeeee~ but brother look at her"Feliciano pointed to Louise,who was just sitting there,looking very much confused.

Lovino slapped Feliciano on the back of head

"I swear! Sometimes I wonder how you're related to me"

"Ve~?"

Louise sighed

"Warum bekomme ich immer mit dem Idiots stecken?"She mumbled,a look of pure annoyance.

"Ahha~It gets worse~"Antoinette giggled.

Louise:Face meet palm.

Honestly there was nothing that anyone could understand coming from the two Italian's.

After a few minutes of random Italian,shouting threats from the neighbors and Antoinette back-raping Lovino from behind they all sat on the couch Louise and Antoinette between the two brothers.

Lovino fuming and Feliciano bawling his little heart out.

Louise was trying to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

The only time she'd ever have to do this is when her older sister,Gillian had gotten so drunk that she started running around the neighborhood wearing nothing. She didn't have to worry about her sister,the children however were a much more difficult and awkward experience for her.

Espacialy explaining the female body to five to nine year old _boys_.

Louise really really hated her life at that time.

"Hey Lovi~"

"The frick' is a 'Lovi' ?Lovino mumbled

"We can't keep wearing your clothes,we have to go somewhere to get more~"

"Wait...we're gonna have to go out into public?...Life" Lovino thought.

**German-Why do I always get stuck with the Idiots!**

**Ahhaa~ Lovi,such a protective brother~**

**After listening to Mortal Kombat on my Ipod...i feel like playing it ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: (Please look at other chapters~)**

**Once again,this shit chapter was written while High on sugar.**

**I also kinda went overboard with Lovi's mouth ^_^"**

**Lovino**

After getting dragged out of my apartment,weird looks from my neighbors_(Walking/dragged out by two woman,along with his retard of a brother was ya' know,weird)_

Currently we where in the Wal-Mart parking-lot,with me pushing the Spanish Bi-woman. In the fucking basket. While Louise was pushing Feliciano in her little-ass basket.

Hell yeah I have the bigger basket. Suck it Feli-,wait! No nevermind!

"Ve~ Lovi~ why'd you tell me to 'Suck it' and then nevermind? I'm confused" Louise hid her face and Antoinette just laughed. People looked over at out little group. Some gave grossed-out looks and others gave amused. Louise and I pushed the baskets faster _(The fucking thing kept making little thunk thunk thunk noises,God it pissed me off)_Feliciano and Antoinette threw up their arms at the same time.

"(Ve~)Wheeee~!"

As of now,both Louise and Antoinette are in the changing rooms. At this time Antoinette walked out in a low cut green dress. While Louise walked out in a black shirt with green cargo shorts.

The fuck is with you people and green?

"Because green's a cute color~"Antoinette giggled. Her smiling face almost melted my eyeballs,huh I swear I've said that before...

"Ve~ Lou you look adorable~"Feliciano piped up,Louise went pink.

I heard whispers like,

"How can that cute Italian like that scary German?"

and

"She really needs something done about her boobs"

Louise looked away and quickly walked into the Changing stalls.

Feliciano turned towards them and dear god it's like we fuckin' switched personalities or some shit like that.

Those dumb-asses just buried their own graves.

He walked up to the lady that was talking about Louise's boobs,

"Devi solo sono geloso che tu sei piatta." He continued on with other things that I don't even want_ to _ translate for you people.

The woman looked like she was fuckin' traumatized. Best. Shit. Ever.

The woman quickly pushed her little-ass basket away.

"Piatto cagna a torso" …..okay now that scared me. My brother,stupid innocent happy fucking go lucky brother,_cussed _at a _woman_. Holy shit the world's gonna fuckin' blow up.

Just like the joke that everyone used to make about Feliciano and him opening his eyes in Highschool. It kinda died down after a while.

"Ve~" He's back.

Louise then walked out in what she'd been wearing earlier,Not to be weird or anything but...She just came outta the closet! Hahahaha...ha.. ha...I'm done.

Shit,I think I lost my Sanity.

After running through this piece of shit store,crashing into retards who left their basket in the middle of the fucking store and going into the toy aisle. We were now at the cash-register with some lady who was talking so fuckin' sloooow.

Her name was Hera or some Greek shit like that.

Oh god,her and Antoinette are _talking_.

"Eh~ Sounan?"

Hera nodded.

"Eh~ Sounan?"

Hera nodded.

"Eh~ Sounan?"

Hera nodded.

"Hey! Do your job! We all have important things to do!" Everyone completely ignored that voice and continued on with their life's.

After about a fucking hour we where finallyon our way back to the ap- Fuck. Feliciano's stomach growled.

"Aww~Someone's hungry~"Antoinette giggled hugging Feliciano,and I was totally _not_ jealous or anything.

Dammit shut up!

"Let's go to that little nifty cafe over there~!" Antoinette pointed to 'Emma's Cafe'.

"Ve~Emma? Fratello we haven't seen Emma in awhile"Feliciano pointed out,i nodded.

Not since me and that Cagna started dating,Emma had a bad feeling about her. I should have listened to her.

"Loviiiiiiii~hurry up!" Ugggggh,I'm carrying wal-mart bags dammit!

**Yaaaaaaay...**

**._. Finished in one day :D Been writin since six and now finished at two.**

**I dun even now why but I added Belgium,even though I'm not a big fan of her :T**

**Italian:You are just jealous that you're flat**

**Italian: Flat-chested bitch**

**I think I over-killed it on cussin'**

**I only go to Wal-mart(Even though I hate it) The mall's to far away. Plus kids I know go their.**

**I feel like 'm forgetin' somethin'...**

**Bye~**

**Wait! Now I rememeber,**

**I was planning on putting Fem!Austria but I can't find a name for her ._. if anyone has any good names for Roddy tell me~**

**Now I'm Done :D**

**Wait!**

**Haha I just wanted to see if you'd wait**

**Now I'm officially done...**

…**...**

**Go away.**

**BYE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: PruCan ahead**

**Gillian**

Bahh~ I hate being dog!

To frickin' hairy man.

I have weird sudden urges like; sticking my head out of a moving car,stickin' my nose in people's crotches_(Oh god,i did that Mattie's pot-head friend. Hella funny. Though he didn't smell as good as Mattie~ )hell_ sometimes I even wanna drink out of the frickin' toilet bowl! Stupid things not even _awesome_ enough for me.

The door opened and in walked adorable little Mattie holding bags of Pan-ahem I mean_ food. _

"O-oh,hello Maria" Mattie smiled at me with his frickin' cute/adorable smile.

For some reason he named me Maria...

But anyway how can a _guy_ be so freakin' cute!

Mattie shut the door,and walked into his kitchen. Putting the pan- dammit! _Bags of food _down and then walked over to me. Kneeling by me,stroking my white fur.

"Were you a good girl while I was gone?" He scratched behind my ear and oh god~

To humor him I yipped happily and nuzzled my nose to his cheek.

He fucking giggled,

"S-stop that t-tickles!" He pushed my nose away and giggled. Oh mein gott,if I had a recorder right now I'd record everytime he's ever giggled. Why does he have to be so fuckin' adorable?

He stood up and stretched and oh god his shirt rode up. No. Bad Gillian.

"A-are you okay,Maria?"Mattie looked concerned towards me. Deciding to not nod my head I ran into Mattie's room.

"What just happened?" My super-awesome hearing picked that up.

Take that Louise!

Now all I have to do is remember how to change back into a human...

That's the only bad thing about this place The best is Mattie's Pancakes~

His food is too damn good!

Oh that reminds me of Arthur,god his cooking sucks. Though I do kinda feel bad for him since he's with Allison,Mattie's older sister.

She has a diet of junkfo-Mattie's cooking!

I ran towards the smell of that orgasmic food.

Mattie turned towards me and smiled,

"I'm betting your hungry,eh"Mattie smiled "I'm almost done" True to his word,he was done in about five minutes.

He set a plate of two Pancakes on the floor and sat down at the Oak table.

Mein Gott,you should have seen how much Maple Syrup he put on 'em.

It was like...ah shit what was that story...somethin' 'bout Joanna's arc or something'. Ya' now where a guy predicted the world was gonna end so he built a boat and brought two of each animal on the ship,one male and the other a female.

Shit I'm getting' distracted by thinking and I'm wastin' time to eat Pancakes~

"MAAAAAATTTTTIIIIEEE~!" Allison,shit.

"H-hello,Al"It's hard to believe that Allison is Matthew's older sister.

Their personalities clash.

"I brought Foldy~"If you couldn't guess,that was Artie.

Allison decided that since he was a Scottish Fold,he'd be 'Foldy'.

Artie _hates_ that name.

So just to screw with 'em. I call him that.

"Al,can't you name him something else?"

"Nope~" She held Artie tightly to her chest and oh my god he's bright red.

If dogs could laugh,I'd be Lmao'ing my ass of right 'bout now.

"Al...i think you're suffocating him" Allison looked down and quickly pulled Artie away.

"Are you okay!" She shook the poor bastard.

Wow I kinda sound like Mattie's friend..ah what was his name. I don't remember but he loves cussing,a little cute. But Mattie's cuter~

Artie hissed at Allison and waved his paw/claws at her.

Matthew giggled nervously.

"I think he's mad at you,Al"

"Peeeshaw,he ain't pissed at me" She did the gay hand wave thing " 'F he was he'd,i un't know. Scratchin' my face off"

Artie looked about ready to do that.

She flopped down in the other chair,crossing her leg over the other.

"Now slave,get me a cup 'o coffee" This _American _just called _my_ Mattie _her_ slave! Hell to the no.

I quickly stood by Mattie and Growled at Allison,

"Back off bitch he's mine!" It probably just sounded like 'woof woof woof '

"Matt...i think dog wolf thing want's somethin' " No duh you bitch,i want you to leave my Mattie alone and get your fat-ass up. And imma Fuckin' DOG. D-O-J. DOG! Wait..that's not how you spell dog. D-O-G There,now I got it.

"Stop barking,Gillian"

"Artie~"

"It's _Arthur_"

Whatever you Pussy...cat"Arthur's huge-ass eyebrow twitched.

After a few hours they went home.

Matthew collapsed on his bed.

"Sometimes I wonder how Mother and Father managed to keep up with her"Mattie rolled over,facing me and pat the bed next to him.

I hopped up next to him,and layed down.

He pat my head and smiled at me.

I crawled closer to him and buy my head on his stomach.

Mattie carefully pulled off his glasses and put them on his nightstand.

"Good night,Maria." and he fell asleep.

Then I remembered how I could turn back into a human.

Yaaay~!

**I couldn't resist,i wanted to write Arthur,Allison,Mattie and _(The Awesome)_ Gillian.**

**I actually had to say Allison's lines so I could Americanize 'em.**

**I can imagine Allison calling Artie 'Foldy' because of his ears.**

**Scottish Folds are frickin' cute! (Especially Iggy~)**

**XD I love how writing this,I was watching Dog the Bounty hunter and now CSI:Miami.**

**Whelp I think I'm done :D**

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: …..**

_**Emma's Cafe**_

**Lovino**

Damn them for making me carry in fuckin' Wal-mart bags.

"Loooviiiinoooo~" And then I was fuckin' tackled,but I knew that smell.

Chocolate,_Belgian _Chocolate.

And then I was cuddled.

"Awww~ Lovino, I haven't seen you in sooo long!" She went off talking in that weird Language of her's.

"Emma~!" Then Emma was tackled by the dumbass,Emma was still on me.

So we kinda ended up as a Feliciano,Emma,Lovino Sandwich.

Somehow,i don't think we'd taste good...

Pasta,Chocolate and Tomatoes. Yuck.

Wait..how'd I end up at the bottom!

Imma guy and I'm getting' topped by a chick _and _my little brother!

What the hell man?

Then the two were pulled by Antoinette and grabbed me and hugged me,

"Little Lovi are you okay~?"She stroked my head "You must have been squished" she kissed my head.

I did _not_ turn red Dammit!

"Awwww~How cute~" Emma giggled " Lovino finally found someone~"Emma smiled her usual cat smile.

Antoinette smiled and held out her hand towards Emma..

"I'm Antoinette,and you're Emma,Si?" Emma nodded and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Antoinette~"

My stomach decided to be an ass and growled.

Emma giggled and waved towards a booth.

"I guess I forgot to seat you guys,I'm such a bad waitress..."She giggled nervously "Come sit at this table~" All four of us sat at the little yet very comfy booth.

For some reason Antoinette was still holding onto me...

"So~ what would you like to drink~?" Emma held a small black notepad in her in hand and a pencil in the other.

"Ve~ can I have a cup of -" and I kinda zoned off but quickly went back when I heard Emma ask louder.

"Water"She wrote it down,taking Louise and Antoinette's order and skipped away.

"Ve~ brother are you okay?" I waved him off.

Then I saw it.

_Lana_ had her arms around some guy that I don't even wanna know.

Then as if sensing I was watching,she turned towards me.

And smirked.

She turned towards the man,and threw herself all over him forcing her lips to his. Just like the whore she was.

She pushed her body closer to his.

I looked away.

My eyes must have been red because Feliciano's eyes grew dark and a grim frown found it's way to his face.

I swear he almost broke the pepper shaker he'd grabbed.

I felt arms wrap around me and be pulled into a squishy chest.

Soft fingers ran through my hair expertly,missing that stupid curl.

I guess I started crying.

"Shhh,it's okay,Lovi" Antoinette pat my head.

Thank god not a lot of people were in here.

Antoinette began signing softly in Spanish.

That's all I can really remember,before I fell asleep.

But I saw the memory over and over.

Like a broken record.

A never ending record.

**Done~**

**The next chappie will probably be out today or tomorrow,depending on what the events of the day ^_^'**

**Would have been out earlier but my Cousin was over and my older cousin was asleep.**

**So he kinda stayed by me for a few hours ^^'**

**And today we watched Austin Powers and then he went home...**

**Anyway bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:**

_A fancy dressed up Lovino walked towards his girlfriend's Mansion. Today was the day of their two year anniversary,and the day Lovino was planning on marrying Lana._

_A bouquet of Pink Roses in his left hand._

_Pink Roses were Lana's Favorite Flower._

_Lovino would never understand before,but he didn't care. _

_He was in love._

_He walked up to the door of the Fancy place,straightening his jacket and brushing his hair back._

_He rang the doorbell._

_He waited for a moment. _

_He rang again._

_After a while of waiting he turned away,only to have the door open._

_There stood his 'Girlfriend' in nothing but her undergarments,a man's arm wrapped around her waist._

_Lana lazily looked towards the shocked Italian._

"_What Romano?" Lana used his middle name._

"_Who's it babe?"The man asked,kissing Lana's neck._

_Lovino blinked back tears and looked away._

_He turned on his heel,and began walking away._

_He threw the Flowers to the ground,stomping on them._

_Waist of good fucking money but right now,he couldn't care._

_He kept walking until he arrived at a bar._

_He walked in and ordered whatever was good._

_After a few drinks of things he couldn't remember, a few women tried to come on to him._

_Kissing his neck. _

_He just sat there,taking it._

_He didn't care._

_After all,his 'girlfriend' was obviously cheating on him._

_Good thing he hadn't fucked her,she might have had Aids or something._

"_Excuse me Mr it's closing time,you will have to leave" The bartender looked at Lovino._

"_O...kay..okay. L..let me just call my f...friend."He slurred,taking out his tomato colored phone._

"_Matteo..can..can you come pick me up?"He hiccuped._

"_L-lovino Eh?"Matteo's Canadianism was showing_

"_Y..yeah it's me"He closed his eyes._

"_My god,Lovino what happened?"_

"_I'll tell ya' when ya get here.."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Uhh pffff. Lemme check...'The Blue Robin' " _

"_I know where that is! I'll be there in about five minutes" Lovino heard the click and then the dial tone._

_He snapped his phone shut,and sat down by the closed bar._

_Matthew's car pulled up and Lovino quickly got in._

_The heater blasted on his chilled face._

_His cheeks heated up and he shivered._

"_Lovino...what happened?"_

"_Oh hey...Matteo diin't see a' there" Lovino giggled drunkley._

_Matthew sighed,_

"_Lovino,tell me what happened"_

"_L..Lana fuckin' ch..cheated on me"Lovino leaned his head on the window._

_Matthew gasped,_

"_Oh,Lovino"_

_Then everything had gone black._

**. Eh not that good...**

**It's okay though.**

**Thank you to who all reviewed and Favorited and such.**

**I feel so loved~**

**I feel all warm and tingly inside when I get a review ^_^**

**The next chapter should be out soon.**

**Bye~**

****Update: The next chapter will _not _be out for a while. Because my cousin screwed up my computer so i have to use his laptop T^T . So see you guys until then****


	11. Chapter 11

****Warning:...Are you people getting annoyed by this? oh and Ooc!Antoinette~ and random subject changes ^.^' prepared to be confused... ****

****Antoinette****

I can't believe that little __whore___. _Hurting my little Lovi like that!

I saw what she did when Lovi looked at her,i know what happened!

Feli even saw it.

I think Louise is bandaging his hand right now...

I loved the Waitresses face when he broke the pepper shaker,to hilarious to keep a straight face at.

Poor woman though.

Having a man have an Emotional break down,his twin break a pepper shaker and then two woman drag_(In Lovi's case carried)_ out.

I do feel better after giving her a large tip_(Don't tell Lovi! None of us had any money on us!)_

I sighed and looked at little Lovi,i feel bad about taking him out and that happening.

I smiled and stroked his hair which was horribly tangled.

I winced as I came across a knot and pulled my hand out of his hair,going to another spot.

Doing the same on other spots in his hair. I did this for a loooooooong time.

"Hmgh..."Came from Lovi's bad mouth.

Lovi's eyes opened,revealing tired,dark,puffy eyes.

"eghhh,w..where am i?"He asked,though sort of hard to understand since he did just wake up.

"You're at home Lovi"I smiled at him.

"Oh...So it wasn't just a dream,huh..." He closed his eyes "Does that mean you guys had to carry that shit-load of bags?"I winced at his cursing.

"Si,si it's okay"I waved my hand "Besides~ you're really light~"I giggled,it was sorta true,the bags were sort of more heavy.

Ahhaha-wait no!

Fusosososososo~

I missed laughing like that.

"A-Antoinette..."

"Hm?"

"Please...never laugh like that again" Whooops~

"Sorry Lovi~"

Lovi curled up and closed his eyes.

"Would you like some water?"I tilted my head cutely.

Lovi nodded and curled around his tomato shaped pillow.

"Okay~ Just a second~" I skipped off into the kitchen and got down a glass and ran water into the small glass.

I walked back into the Living room/bedroom and walked over to the mattress that Lovi slept on.

I sat down and watched as Lovi sat up,rubbing his eye cutely.

I had to resist the urge the 'Awwww~'

He reached out towards the glass and i quickly but carefully let his hand grab it and let it go,making sure that he had a hold on the filled glass.

"G-grazie Antoinette "He blushed.

I bit my lip,gosh darn it he's so cute!

He finished the water and looked towards me.

"Um...are you okay? your face is red..."He looked slightly concerned.

"Of course I'm okay!"I smiled brightly"Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged and curled back down and closed his eyes.

I looked away,i couldn't.

What are these feelings?

"**Dios mío Lovi, ¿qué estás haciendo a mí? "**

I questioned myself. Guardian cats are not allowed to...like someone...

What's wrong with me?

**Rushed chapter is pretty rushed .**

**Spanish-My god Lovi,what are you doing to me?**

**Bye since I don't have anything to really say ^_^'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Gillian 'nuff said**

**Gillian**

Okay! Since I remember to to turn back to human,i need to connect to Mattie somehow.

I have to.

Ugh..we're in America have the hell am I supposed to get _real _German beer? Ya' know from _Germany._

When all of this Scheiße is over I'm goin' back to Deutschland!

Screw Louise,she probably likes it here so,Auf Wiedersehen Amerika und Hallo Deutschland~!

A-anyway.

Right now I'm looking around Mattie's room for paper,pencil whatev's.

I only found his Laptop...well,okay then next time he uses it I'll type on it!

Now to wait until he gets back!

And I have no idea when he'll be back...

So I'll just sit at the door until he gets back!

So when he gets back and gets on his little laptop do-hickey,I'll type that I need _real_ German beer and then he'll get me some. Then after that I'll go back to Germany and find a cute guy! Haha fool-proof!

My awesome plane is so awesome not even Chuck Norris could pull it of-wait Scheiße! Don't tell him I said that!

I know I'm awesome and all but Chuck Norris would Kung Fu my Arsch all the way to fuckin' China or some shitty place,like England or somewhere equally horrible.

If he ever found I said that,prepare to never see the Awesome me again. -Cue wiping away a tear- I love you all!

Oh the door opened...how long was I talking? Ah whatever.

He walked in and rubbed his cute little violet eyes.

"Hello Maria,I'm tired. Sorry"and then he walked into his room,and god dammit he closed the door!

You don't realize how many cuss words I threw out there.

He opened the door and sent me his 'Please for the love of god stop barking' looks that just made me want to hug him. And then he re-shut the door.

"Sometimes I don't like you Mattie,even if you are cute"If I wasn't a dog I would have pouted but noooo I'm a damn dog!

"Maria!Stop barking please!"Matthew yelled_(Or tried too)_.

Ughhhhh,then what can I do?

Sit here,sleep,piss off Mattie into never letting me back into his room?

What?it's not like I'm trying to get into his pants. Pfff 'course not ahha...ha.a..Fine!

I hate how persistent you people are!

Ya' know what goodbye!

I'm not talkin' to you people anymore,

Hahahaha!

You won't be able to talk to the Awesome me anymore!

**Since everything is in German I'll just put the Translation~**

**Shit **

**Germany**

**Goodbye America and Hello Germany**

**Shit**

**Ass**

**Took me all day but I finished it~**

**Anyway the next chapter will be with Hungary and Austria! **

**Yaaaay~**

**By~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: I'm extremely sorry if Male!Hungary and Fem!Austria are OOC,i have never written them . that's why I will read Fanfictions about them ^_^'**

**I can because imma boss!**

**Anyway I have decided on the name for Fem!Austria~**

**I chose it in the stupidest way possible. Spinning around in my chair ten times and then pointing .**

**To the person who picked 'Krystallynn' it too is a very pretty name, but it's a little too difficult to spell .**

**I really wanted a name that started with an 'R' but I can't really find one FML/OTL.**

**I think though I will go with 'Viveka'.**

**Baaah long thing is l-pfffff sorry!**

Green eyes watched the Aristocrat woman play her piano.

Her slime,delicate fingers pushed and moved over the ivory keys as if water moving over smooth ground.

Her face held a delicate expression,a small and very hard to catch smile on her lips.

The cat,dubbed Daniel by his master,Viveka. Watched her play the piano.

He closed his eyes and curled up closer to the Austrian woman.

The music stopped but then continued,he felt his owners hand stroke his brown fur.

From his head to the beginning of his tail.

He purred and pushed his head against her hand and she continued the treatment of petting.

Missing most of the notes that had required both of her hands.

Viveka smiled at him,a rare smile that very few were able to actually see.

"I can't believe I've ever managed to find a cat like you" Viveka,brought her hand back to her piano and began to play.

"Gute Nacht, Daniel"The Austrian mumbled and continued playing,Noticing the cat nodding off.

"Jó éjszakát, Viveka" Daniel was lulled to sleep by the beautiful sound of the gorgeous piano.

The large mansion like house filled with music from the one single human occupant of it.

Viveka Eldenstein,by her side her cat named Daniel.

Daniel's name was really Gary Héderváry,but he'd never liked it.

He'd rather have a different name.

So after Viveka took him in he was absolutely delighted when she named him Daniel.

He was grateful that his master was someone like Viveka,someone who was nice and played such wonderful music.

He was shocked when he found that she wasn't famous,that made him slightly mad.

Instead of hiding her talent he _wanted _her to be acknowledged by the morons of the world.

But because of her shyness it would probably never happen.

But hey he can wish!

Unless...he can't? Oh man if he can't then you guys are horrible!

Ermm what's the word?...Des...Dec...Dis...Discrimination...yeah that!

You guys are wrong if you won't allow him because he's a cat!

A-anyway!

What was I talking about?

Eh,whatever.

**Ahhha~ I hope they were in charcater ^_^'**

**I love how I was writing this my evil yet adorable cat was laying in my lap. And actin' all innocent when he's not =3=**

**German-Good night,Daniel**

**Hungarian-Good night,Viveka**

**And I will try and figure who I should put next~ :D**

***Waves* Bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Erm...I'm young soo**

**Because someone really wanted Ivana and Yao but then again someone else wanted Louise...**

**I know!**

**I'll put Ivana and Yao in here and the next will be Louise ^.^ **

"Heeeey~Look what I foooound!~Da-ze!" Im young soo shouted,running into his cousins house.

Lifting his foot up,throwing his shoe off and then did the same with his other foot.

Yao sighed and walked into the living room where his adopted Japanese brother and his Korean cousin sat with something furry in his lap.

"Da-ze! I found a cat~"He announced,grinning.

Well dug Im young soo,there's cats _everywhere_!

"It appears you did,Im Young soo" Kiku,the Japanese man nodded and went back to drawing something for his girlfriend,Hera.

"그녀는 너무 귀여워~ Da-ze~"Im young so picked up the cat from his lap and hugged her tightly.

The animal let out a disgruntled sound and squirmed.

"Aiyaaaa!" Yao quickly snatched the cat out of his grip"You are going to smush her,Aru!" He glared at his Cousin before looking down at the violet eyed cat and started stroking her fur.

"貧しい猫" Kiku mumbled,adding the finishing touches to the picture he was drawing.

"Ah~ you're just jealous that I've claimed your boobs Da-ze~"

"I do not have...those and no you have not!"Kiku turned pink but then bright red.

"Ahaha~ I guess Herahera did then Da-ze~?"

"You-"Kiku was cut off.

"Stop fussing you too!" Yao glared at the two and then went back to petting the cat who apparently had taken a liking to him.

"She is very cute though,Aru" The cat apparently like that response because she licked his hand.

Yao _giggled_.

"Baahahahahaha! You giggled!" Im young soo laughed loudly then went off and started speaking in quick and loud Korean.

Yao rolled his eyes and Kiku simply walked back into his room.

Yao sat down near the couch and *****gently dug his index finger into the area over the large part of her foot-pad and under the smaller ones.

Her little paw curled around his finger,causing him to smiled.

"Heeey~ what does it mean when she does that Da-ze?"

Yao looked at him.

The cat meowed at him and he looked back.

"As of now,i can't remember what it means" He replied and continued the treatment.

After awhile Im Young Soo went to the kitchen to eat some Kimchi,leaving Yao and the cat.

Yao noticed that the poor little thing was slowly falling asleep.

The warmth of Yao and by the looks of it looked like she was relaxed helped..

At least that what the Chinese male guessed.

***I actually forget what it's called ^_^' but sometimes when my cat's sittin' in my lap I do that to him and he falls asleep ._. It'd really cute **

**If I've gotten any of the other languages wrong tell me,because as you know I'm American and I'm an idiot =3=**

**Wait is this intervention? Huh...if it was that'd be cool! Aaaaand crap I've got another story idea T^T **

**...story. Blaaaaaaaah!**

**Korean-She's so cute~**

**Japanese:Poor cat**

**Sorry it's not that long,I'm not used to writing the Asian countries TT^TT**

**Anyway ermmmm **

**Bye~ *Waves***


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: I don't think there is any ._. oh! Possible OCC**

**Anyway,this will probably be the last chapter of any other's P.O.V. Other than Antoinette and Lovi~**

**I have the last chapter planned out (That's what happens at two 'o clock on the morning )**

**Louise**

I sighed and continued wrapping the gauze around Feliciano's slightly swollen hand,

"VEEEE! It hurts Lou!" He cried and started flailing his arms around,causing me to mess up and wrap the medical tap wrong.

I unwrapped his hand and quickly re-wrapped it.

Feliciano sniffed and smiled at me.

"Grazie,Lou~"He smiled and kissed my cheek and skipped off.

Leaving me bright pink and slightly embarrassed.

I shook it off and walked into his somewhat large kitchen.

I looked around,since I didn't really know how to cook Pasta and he had no wurst I just decided to look for a cook book.

After awhile of searching I found well...nothing_(Well beside several un-opened packets of Pasta,Tomatoes,Wine and Pasta with a lot of Pasta)_

"He's worse then Gillian and her collection of Beer"I though.

Suddenly I thought about it.

When would I see my obnoxious,loud,brash,rude,overly-dramatic,arrogant and self-proclaimed awesome person of a sister?

And suddenly,i longed to see her.

My big sister,East,my drinking buddy,my...friend.

I felt something poke my forehead,

"Veee~ Lou? Are you okay~? Feliciano looked at me,his head tilted to the side and mein Gott he looked so...neidlich.

Ve~? Your face is Rosso,Lou~"His eyebrows furrowed,as if trying to…..think?

I have a feeling if Lovino was here he'd probably freak out and say

"Porca Puttana! He's tryin' ta' think! The world's gonna explode!" and knowing him he'd probably lock himself in the closet or hide under the coffee table.

I tell you,that man has some funny reactions.

"I-I'm fine,Feliciano"I adverted my eyes away from Feliciano's.

"Ve~?"He giggled "Just call me Feli~" He smiled cutely.

"O-oh...o-okay"I smiled nervously.

"Ve~" He smiled at me.

I twitched.

Aaaaaand I think Gillian just figured it out, -cue sighing-

I shook my head and sat down on the couch.

Feliciano skipped and sat by me,falling sideways. Resting his head in my lap.

I jumped.

"Veee~"He yawned" I'm tired~" and he promptly fell asleep.

On my lap. Bad thing? I kind of...you know had to go to the bathroom.

**German- my god**

**German-cute**

**Italian-Red**

**Italian-Holy Shit**

**Sorry if this isn't that good,i was in pain.**

**I think my wisdom teeth are coming in and god it hurts TT^TT**

**Whenever I try to smile the right side of my face feels like someone's biting the inside of my cheek.**

**OH MY GOD COFFE DOES NOT HELP! DX**

**Imma tell my mum when she wakes up and see what happens.**

**Cross your fingers and hope for luck.**

***sniff* at least imma get a Gilbird phone charm,Russia phone charm and an Allies Wallet...**

**Three fifty pm: I just told my mom and apparently it is my Wisdom tooth and it's growing on the side of my jaw...FML! Seriously what the hell! **

**A-anyway! she's gonna have to make an appointment V_V Muh life sucks T^T **

**So I have a quick question,does it hurt? Is it gonna get pulled or cut out?**

**Thank you if you a-answer *Waves***


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning:...**

**It's close to ending~ -Sighs- I'm really going to miss writing this~**

**Oh and Kibacoe, thank you for pointing that out. I never really notice when I type ^_^'**

Antoinette sighed and threw back her head, drinking the contents of her glass.

She slammed it down on the bar and let out a loud gasp of alcoholic breath.

"Antoinette, maybe you should hold off on the wine, ja?"Louise's German accent sounded funny to the drunk woman.

The German sat, whipping her mouth after taking a big gulp of her beer.

The brunette ordered another glass of Wine.

"Nahhh~ Ahahaha~ I'm fine~"She hiccuped and giggled, almost falling of off her stool but was caught by Louise.

Antoinette continued giggling and started singing drunkenly in Spanish.

Louise sighed and placed some money on the bar and grabbed the drunk Spanish woman and quickly dragged her out.

"Note to self, never take this woman out drinking!" She thought to her self.

She had several regrets.

Wait Antoinette was talking,

"...A-and then he wouldn't e-even look at me!"She wailed clutching Louise's neck, catching the attention of several passerby.

"Erm...there...there?"She pat _(actually attempted) _the brunettes head.

"Louise you're mah only friend~!" She hugged Louise tightly

"Louise and me, bestie friends!, Louise and me, bestie Friends~" She repeated those lines over and over and over and over.

Hell she even said it in Spanish!

And then when Louise thought she was gonna have to knock-a-bitch-out.

Antoinette fell asleep.

Drooling.

And damn she snored.

If she could have, Louise would have face-palmed.

Because she can.

Finally,Louise arrived back at Lovino's house.

She knocked on the door.

She waited...and waited...and waited.

Then the door finally opened,and there Lovino and...Francine and someone else!

" Hello Mes amis~"She smiled,her arms wrapped around a man that was like a male version of her.

The man was smiling shyly.

The odd thing though,was that there was bandages wrapped around his neck.

"Francine?"

"Oui?"

Louise pointed towards the man,

"Who's he?"

"He is mon maître, " She smiled, grabbing his arm tighter and hugging it on her chest"Son nom est *****Joan" The man waved at them and smiled shyly.

"Can he talk?" Louise asked,cautious if the subject was peronal.

Francine smiled sadly,

"Non,i..am afraid not" She smiled towards Joan. Who had started making hand signs.

"He says he would rather not explain it, just say it was an accident"

"I...think I understand"Louise nodded.

"Perché ci sono i francesi e un tedesco qui?" Lovino questioned, but no one really paid attention to him.

"Louise,what happened to 'Tonia?"

"She got drunk..."

"Oh? How bad?"

"I did something and she started singing 'Louise and me, bestie Friends' " Francine and Joan laughed_(Joan in his case silently)._

"Ya' know what, screw this I'm goin' ta' bed!" Lovino slammed his door. Then walked back out and flopped down on the the mattress.

"Pissy peu l'italien, non?"

***I kept the name,because in French,Dutch and Catalan it can be male a name. **

**Got that fact from Wikipedia,dun believe me?**

**Http : / /en. Wikipedia . Org / wiki / Joan_(given_name) **

**Don't erase the space between 'Joan' and '(Given name)'**

**German-yes?**

**French-my friends**

**French-yes?**

**French-my master**

**French-His name is**

**French-No**

**Italian-why are the French and German here?**

**French-Pissy little Italian, right/no?**

**I'm not good with French nor Italian so if I got anything wrong please tell me.**

**Anway~ That might not have been the meeting between The Bad Friend Trio but it was close enough ^_^'**

**Bye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning:...More of my twisted made of songs~**

**Sorry,this would have been out sooner but...'My' Internet decided to be a arse and wouldn't work.**

**My mum was stingy and wouldn't let me use her Laptop V_V WHY MY FAMARIY SO MEAN!**

**Oh and written at five o clock in the mornin' without any sleep.**

**Anyway~**

Lovino sighed and rolled over, his eyes closed.

"Lovi lovi cutie lovi " His eye twitched "My cutie Lovi, little Lovi. In tomatoes with Wine~" He hated that woman "Little Lovi little Lovi~ So cute with puppy ear and doggy st- Ow!" She rolled into the table.

Wait...why was she on the floor?

Shit he had to be the gentleman and help her!

So matter how fuckin' annoyin' she was.

He stumbled across to her and helped her up.

She, ya' know held onto him,her boobs squishing into Lovino's shoulder.

"Ahahah~ Lovi~! Ow! Ehehehe~ Ow~!"

"Stai zito!" He yelled but quickly added "Y-you're gonna hurt yourself if ya' keep tryin' to talk"

"Aw~ Ow~! You're so sweet sometimes~ Oww~!"

He helped her lay on the bed and went into the attached kitchen and grabbed some pain killers and a glass of water.

He walked back and stood by the side of the bed, until Antoinette finally noticed he was there and took the glass and medicine.

"Gracias~!" She popped the pill in her mouth and then drank a little bit of water and swallowed.

"Y-you're welcome" He totally did not blush when Antoinette smiled at him.

She stretched and laid back down.

Lovino sighed and decided to go out.

"I'm be back later, Antoinette" He quietly closed the door.

**_Few seconds later_**

Antoinette opened her eyes.

She had a weird feeling in her stomach and sat up.

She sighed and got up, making the bed and quickly re-dressed in a different outfit and walked out of the door.

Today was _that _day.

**What is this this day?**

**Why is this so short?**

**Why am I questioning myself?**

**Find out next chapter and if you hate this chapter, please pelt me with Tomatoes.**

**Just not rotten, i really wanna eat 'em~!**

**Bye~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning:...**

**I have to write this on Notepad because my cousin's a bitch and won't let me re-download Open office V_V.**

**I'm sorry if this has spelling/grammar TT^TT *Cries and then dies* (This makes me realize how dependent i am on Spell check**.)

**8/12 Edit: I'm not on my cousin's laptop or my Parent's phones anymore~**

**Am now on my computer!**

**With Antoinette**

Antoinette ran, her heart pumping in her chest.

Her legs burned,

"Please let me get their in time! "

**With Lovino**

The Italian sighed and kept walking,

"Oi kid" He looked over to a group.

"Che cosa?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You got money?"

"Che? Why'd you wanna know?"

"Ya' see" He pointed to a guilty looking boy, he was no older then sixteen "Ronnie needs money for his sister"

" I don't have any money" He turned away and began walking.

"Then why're you out here?" Lovino stopped and glared at him,

"I'm thinking" He turned away and yet again began walking until suddenly he was pulled back.

"Yer not goin' nowhere" Lovino could feel him smirk "Not 'till ya' give us money"

"I don't have any frickin' money!" Lovino struggled to get out of the grip of this man.

"I know ya' do!" Lovino was dragged into an alley.

"Lemme go!" He struggled, getting slapped.

"Be quite you brat" He shushed the Italian, he put his disgusting dirt covered hand over Lovino's mouth.

His speech muffled.

The man smirked and began going through Lovino's pants pocket.

Finding his wallet, nothing.

"The brat was right...he is broke" He stomped his foot and then threw the wallet at Lovino, hitting him in the face.

He smirked again,

"At least we can still have fun with him" Lovino's heart sank like the Titanic, except he wasn't dieing with some bitch in the cold water.

**With Antoinette**

Darn it!

I can't find him!

He's gonna die!

Tears welled up in her eyes.

It's just like *****Zuni.

She shook her head.

That would _never _happen again.

"CHIGIGIGIGI!"

"SHUT UP!"

_Slap_

Antoinette felt anger.

Hell screw that she saw frickin' red.

She ran faster.

"Agarrarse bien, Lovi!" She thought.

**Italian-What?**

**Spanish- Hold on, Lovi!**

**Tell me if I got any of the Spanish/Italian wrong~**

**Zuni- A tribe that lives in New Mexico. Known for beautiful pottery, weaving and basket making.**

**Also my Friends character, Mexico.**

**Me:Almost finished!**

**Neko: Shut up and go eat your drugs!**

**ME: Jerk! *Eats Altoids***

**Neko: Bench!**

**Me:...TT^TT**

**Anyway~ now I have to finish a picture for my Freund~!**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning:...Murder, killing, Dark!Antoinette and Character Death**

**I'm trying to make this long ^_^;**

**This would have been out sooner but my friend came over and stayed until Sunday (Fri-Sun) and I can't really write while someone's watching me .'**

**So I hope you enjoy...**

Antoinette finally found the small alley.

She stalked forward, her hand held her trusty battleaxe.

"Aw~ he's hurt~"

"Is he cryin'?"

" Oh ho he is~"

"How cute"

Antoinette felt the anger bubble up in her chest.

Someone was hurting her precious Lovi.

She did not like that.

She walked slowly, the sound of hitting, cutting, slapping, kicking only fired her anger and made her slower.

She saw it all.

The hitting of her Lovi.

The Cutting of her Lovi.

The Slapping of her Lovi.

The Kicking of her Lovi.

The. Abuse. Of. Her. Lovino.

She growled.

She let the end of her Axe hit the ground.

It hit with a loud clang sound.

The men looked towards her.

Lovino looked at her, his eyes had tears in them.

One of the men whistled.

" What a looker " He leered at Antoinette, his ugly, perverted eyes on her chest.

Her eye twitched and she hauled her weapon up and threw it.

The weapon sailed through the air.

It dug through the wall, in-bedding itself in the stone wall.

Everyone looked at the man who was still smirking and then crimson liquid dribbled down from the line that appeared around his neck.

His head moved and then slipped off his neck.

It dropped to the floor and rolled.

Blood oozed out of the detached head and the body.

The youngest of them all screamed and ran forward.

Antoinette caught him, and whispered in his ear.

She spun him around and hit him in the neck.

He dropped to the ground, unconscious.

But to the men he looked dead.

" You BITCH!" The men ran at her.

One tried to punch her but she quickly dodged. Causing the man to punch one of the others. Knocking him out.

She sliced through the man's torso.

One tried to shoot her and only ended up nicking her shoulder.

She jumped over the body of her Lovino and grabbed her Axe.

She swung it around and let it go, it whizzed through the air and cut off one of the thugs' arm.

He fell to the ground, his body convulsing.

Blood squirted out.

A violent and blood-thirsty smile made it's way to Antoinette face.

"Ahora es tiempo de jugar~ Ahaahahaha!" In the blink of an eye she had disappeared and re-appeared behind one of the men and snapped his neck.

Her green eyes dark, almost black.

She heard a clink and looked towards her Axe.

The last man was trying to pick it up.

"You'll never be able to pick it up~ Ahahaha~" She walked towards the man who fell to the ground. " Mi Hacha is heavier than you~" She forced it out of the wall, jerking her elbow and 'accidentally' hitting the man in the face.

He fell back.

He landed on the ground.

"Adiós~" She brought down the Axe, slicing through the man's stomach.

She even cut through his spine.

"A-Antoinette...?"

Her eyes widened.

"S-si Lovi~?" She looked towards him smiling, despite the blood covering her cheek.

"Are you okay now?"

"Si I'm okay" She grinned and started walking towards Lovino.

She suddenly felt a ripping pain in her chest.

She slipped to her knees, and looked back towards the last person.

The man had a blank look on his face, the gun held out.

He dropped the gun and picked up the boy and walked out of the Alley.

"Antoinette!" Lovino stumbled over to the dieing Spanish woman.

"Lo...vi?"

"S-si"

"P...romise...me...that..you'll..never" She paused to cough "never...try to kill...yourself over someone..." She smiled at Lovino.

" I-i promise!"

"Can...you...lean down...a little?" Lovino leaned closer.

Antoinette pushed forward, pushing her rapidly cold growing lips to Lovino's warm one's.

Lovino shivered.

He could taste the metallic and rusty blood.

" Te Amo, Lovi" She closed her eyes,and just like that her body faded.

Lovino stared as tears welded up.

"Anch'io ti amo " He whispered.

He fell unconscious there. In that bloody, body filled Alley.

Never ending tears dripped down his face.

But yet...he was happy.

_**Later**_

"Fratello!" Feliciano burst through the hospital door, tears in his eyes.

"Ciao...Veneziano..."He re-closed his eyes, accidentally using his brother's nickname from childhood.

"Romano? I-i got a call from the Hospital!" Felicianos worried eye's stared at his brother, he looked around "W-where's Antoinette ?"

Lovino opened his eyes and looked over at his brother.

"She's gone..."

"Ve? Did she go to the store?"

"No, she's gone"

"So...she went to Spain?"

"She's dead"

"VE!"

**Spanish-Now it's time to play~**

**Spanish-My Axe**

**Spanish-Goodbye~**

**Spanish- I love you**

**Italian- I love you too**

**One more chapter and then it's overrrr TT^TT**

**I like how this came out ^3^**

**Sorta...**

**Anyway Bye~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Character Death (Natural Cause)**

**I'm unsure about this chapter...especially since I've never been to a funeral...well I have but when I was around seven or six.**

The priest talked, as only a few people had showed up to Lovino Romano Vargas' funeral.

His friend's Matthew, Emma, Lars, their brother from Luxembourg, Joan, and his brother Feliciano and their younger cousin Marcello.

The man in black closed his book and bowed to Feliciano and Marcello.

The two stared at Lovino's grave.

_'Lovino 'Romano' Vargas,_

_In memoria del miglior fratello più grande del mondo_

_e migliore amico._

_1951-2011'_

Feliciano smiled.

Lovino truly was the best big brother in the entire world, at least to him.

Emma held onto her siblings, her tears dripped down her cheeks.

Her brother's whispered soothing words to her in German and French.

Matthew stared at the grave whispering quietly to himself .

Joan stared.

"Grande fratello... spero che tu sei felice e con Antonietta..." The fifty-nine year old Feliciano whispered.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

He began to cry.

His words in rapid Italian filled the silent air.

**Lovino**

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Lovi~" He saw the person who had died all those years ago.

"A-Antoinette...?"His eyes wide.

The woman still looked the same, except she was clothes in a long white gown and wings sprouted from her back.

"My little Lovi" The Spanish woman ran towards him.

She dropped to her knees next to him and hugged the shocked Italian.

He hugged her back.

"It's...really you..."

"Si~ I've been watching over you~!" She smiled,

"You sound stalker-ish..." Lovino gave her a blank look.

"Ahahaha~ sorry" She grinned at him "We can be together forever~"

"Oh hon honhon~"

"Kesesesese~"

""Lovi~" He was suddenly tackled by another person, obviously a woman.

Unless the thing pushed against his back was a boner.

"How's my little Mattie~?"

"What about Mon Joan?"

"Oh how's Feli~! Last I saw-"

Lovino tuned them out.

If he didn't know Antoinette, he probably would have though that he was in hell.

Even then, he probably wouldn't have minded.

**I hope it wasn't too shitty .**

**Italian-In memory of the best big brother in the entire world**

**Italian- and best friend**

**Italian-Big brother...i hope you are happy and with Antoinette...**

**Crappy ending much?**

**I'm going to miss this story.**

**Farewell~**


End file.
